


Why? (Walten x Tinky Winky)

by PiperRose90



Category: Slendytubbies - Fandom, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Protective Tinky Winky, Protective White Tubby, Slendytubbies 3 timeline, Slow Burn, Transformation, White Tubby is named Walten, Yaoi, control feral behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: (Following up the game Slendytubbies 3) It was his mission to collect all the custards to find the cure and end the nightmare except as he got half of the custards, he was ambushed and taken by one of the monsters and was expected to be killed...but soon found himself being cared for by a monster that was known to kill anyone it came across. Why...? (Cross posting to Wattpad and Fanficion)Adding new tags along the way
Relationships: Dipsy (Teletubbies)/Ron (Slendytubbies), Noo-Noo/Miles (Slendytubbies), The Guardian (Slendytubbies)/Tinky-Winky (Teletubbies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Also before you all begin to read the book, here are a few previews of what to come and I made sure to not reveal who'll say what so yeah
> 
> And also there's some foreshadowing

Preview

"Wait...is he purring?"

"I think we're getting closer"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I'M SORRY, IT'S ALL MY FAULT"

"Well not directly, they were designed to kill any living being to infect them and to create a better world...and there's no cure"

"D-Did you do this?"

"Don't worry ****, I'll be okay"

"Maybe the infected blood burned the sedatives faster than a normal tubby"

"THOSE MONSTERS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

"Its too quiet"

"Mm...you can call me ****"

"Y-You're my brother....."

"****! Try to bring her over there!"

"So here's all the notes from what I learned from them" "This will be easier to help them"

"Need to find him"

"Mine...."

"I-I don't deserve you....."

"What are you two doing here? It's a bit dangerous wondering around here into the unknown"

"Its not like I'm fragile, I can still help!"

"At least I don't feel tired anymore"

"Don't worry ****, I'll catch that fucker who made you do it"

"M-My little girls...."

"G-Get off"

"Fuck...I think I sprained my ankle"

"I underestimated you.....how about you join us?"

"Its very interesting that they still recognize them by their scent alone"

"You safe here"

"How is that possible?"

"Damn it ***, you're not going to die on me!"

"N-Not my baby...."

"How....did he save me?"

"**** stop!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's not much action here, but it'll slowly appear so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter one

Low creaking sound echoed throughout the air as he was walking through the open field with his camera in hand. _'Its too quiet'_ he thought with a frown as he looked around the field, using the night vision feature while his ears slightly twitches, trying to pick up any stray sound.

 _'Wait....I think I see one'_ he thought as he saw a small speak through the lens and started to jog towards it. _'I hope that I'm one step closer to collecting all the custards so I can contact the military and soon start on the cure'_ he thought with hope as he was halfway through the open field.

Then he suddenly stopped when he felt chills going down his spine and his fur slightly sticking up at the sudden ominous feeling. _'What the....'_ he thought as he stiffly looked around, trying to figure out where the ominous feeling coming from. Then he used his camera to see if there was anything within the darkness and suddenly gasp when he saw something running at him and felt his heart skip a beat in fear when he saw who it was.

 _'No!'_ he quickly turned around and started running and slightly flinched when he heard a screeching scream at the distance behind him. _'I hope I can outrun him'_ he panicky thought as he pushed himself to move faster, clenching the camera tightly. Then he made a mistake by looking back, "Ack!" he suddenly tripped by his own feet and hit the ground hard, feeling some of the gravel and dirt scrap his knees and elbows. "Ngh..." he groan out, clenching his eyes shut at the pain, but slowly pushed them back as he moved to his knees to get to his feet, but let out a gasp of pain when he felt something roughly pressed against his back, pushing him back down on the ground, on his stomach and something pinning him on the ground.

"G-Get off" he groan out as he tried to push the person off of himself, but simply heard a low growl from behind and soon felt hands grip his hair before instantly feeling pain on his forehead and soon everything became dark.

The person watched the white tubby become limp with emotionless eyes and moved his hands down to the white tubby's neck and wrapped his hands around them to strangle the tubby beneath him, but for some reason, his hands didn't move.

Letting out a confused growl, he stared down at the tubby for a few moments before removing his hands, standing up and swiftly picked the unconscious tubby up and throwing him over his own shoulders and started heading back to the house with a slight curious feeling appearing in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might know who's the mysterious person so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

The first thing Walten noticed when he woke up was the pain in his head as well as the pain on his hands and elbows.

Letting out a low pained groan, he slowly opened his eyes and slightly smacked his lips, feeling them a bit dry. _'What...happened?'_ he asked himself as he slowly moved his hand to his forehead, slightly rubbing it, barely feeling something rubbing against his hand and blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

After the blurriness disappeared, Walten soon found himself staring at the metal ceiling which confused him for a few seconds before widening his eyes, recognizing where he was and quickly sat up only to let out a wince when he felt intense pain in his head.

"Ngh!" he groan out, tightly gripping his head as he painfully waited for the pain to pass. Then his ear picked up a soft growl to his left causing him to tense up and slowly turn to the growl and froze in fear.

Sitting in the dark corner while blankly staring at him was the purple tubby, Tinky Winky, but for some reason he looked different now that Walten got a closer look.

Tinky's purple fur was a shade darker and his face was dark gray while his eyes was glowing blood red with the whites replaced with black. The thing that Walten noticed the most was the faint black tear-like marks on his cheeks and a bit of black substance dripping from the cover of his mouth.

Tinky Winky noticed that he was being stared and let out a light warning growl which Walten quickly looked away. _'What's going on?'_ Walten asked himself as he slowly looked at his surroundings, trying to avoid staring at Tinky Winky, _'Why....didn't he kill me when he had the chance?'_ he slowly added as he took the risk by looking back to the purple tubby, this time he didn't growl at the white tubby.

 _'He should have attacked me....'_ he thought before shaking his head and looked over himself and found that the palm of his hands and elbows were tightly bandaged which surprised him. _'Who.....did he do this?'_ he thought surprised before looking back up to the purple tubby.

"Um...T-Tinky Winky?" Walten hesitantly asked which the purple tubby stared at Walten with an intense stare which caused Walten to almost look away, but forced himself to stare back. "D-Did you do this?" Walten asked while showing Tinky Winky the bandages, slightly hoping that the purple tubby would answer.

Tinky Winky blankly stared at the white tubby for a few minutes before he slowly nodded, surprising Walten. _'He can understand me! Maybe....'_ he thought before shaking his head and soon started to get up but quickly stopped when he heard Tinky Winky letting out a louder growl.

"Sorry...sorry" Walten quickly apologized, laying back down. _'I don't know why he doesn't want me to move....but might as well listen if it let me survive longer'_ the white tubby thought with a sigh before getting comfortable and slowly fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

As Walten was asleep, blissfully unaware of the real world, the purple tubby was staring at the sleeping tubby with an analytical glint.

He's been trying to figure out why he couldn't kill the white tubby and it had frustrated him to no end. He had no trouble hunting the white tubby down, but when he was about to do the final kill, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tinky Winky let out a low growl of frustration and started clawing at his knees, not caring about the blood seeping out and glared at the floor. Then he growled louder before moving to his feet, walked to the sleeping tubby and carefully moved over him, not waking the white tubby up and stared down at his sleeping face.

Staring down for a few seconds, Tinky Winky silently moved his hand up and lightly dragged his bloodied claw along the side of the smaller tubby's neck, slightly staining the white fur. Repeating it for a few more seconds, the movement stopped and Tinky Winky lightly pressed the tip of his claw against the middle of Walten's neck, trying to force himself to push the claw in to piece the skin underneath the fur.....but his hand simply didn't move, frustrating the purple tubby and pulled away from the other's neck and got off of the sleeping tubby.

Shaking his head, Tinky Winky decided to leave the house to clear his head a bit.

Xxxxx

Letting out a soft tired moan, Walten slowly woke up slightly glad that the intense pain had faded away to where he could ignore it.

 _'I'm glad for that'_ he thought as he slightly rubbed his forehead while slowly sitting up. "At least I don't feel tired anymore" he mutters to himself before opening his eyes and was surprised to find himself alone. "Where did he..." he trailed off as he looked around, trying to find the purple tubby.

"This could be my chance to escape" he told himself before slowly getting out of bed, wincing a bit from the sudden dizziness which lasted for a few seconds before everything became clear. _'Now where is my bag and hat'_ he thought as he search around for his stuff until he found them and looked inside his bag after he placed his hat on.

"I'm surprised that he put my camera inside" Walten said to himself as he pulled his camera out, placed his bag over his shoulder and turned the camera on. "Let's get out of here before Tinky Winky comes back" he quietly commented before quickly leaving the place, now focusing on his mission.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

After nearly twenty minutes, Tinky Winky finally came back with a clearer head yet not one step closer to the reason why.

While he was clearing his head, the purple tubby was also making sure that none of the other monsters were nearby since he doesn't want to lose the white tubby, for some reasons unknown. Tinky Winky had gotten lucky to only encounter the green tubby with a chainsaw and had managed to lead him away from the house.

Even though Dipsy was the least aggressive tubby out of all of the monsters, Tinky Winky still doesn't trust them.

The purple tubby silently walked inside the house and instantly turn to the bed before freezing up when he saw that it was empty. He blankly stared at the empty bed for a few moments before slowly clenching his fists, his claws slowly drawing blood as he expression changed from blank to furious rage.

Xxxxxx

"Mm!" Walten looked back when he heard an ear-piercing screech that echoed throughout the forest. "Damn it, he found out" he mutters to himself before gripping the strap of his backpack and started moving again, hoping to escape the forest.

Truly, Walten had hope to make it out of the forest before Tinky Winky realize that he was missing, but it didn't happen and now the white tubby have to watch his back to make sure that he wasn't caught and Walten doesn't want to think of what the purple tubby might do to him.

His ears are always twitching from listening to every noise that came from the trees and his own footsteps which was slowly making his heart slowly beat faster from the intensity.

 _'There!'_ Walten's eyes light up when he saw the mountain up ahead before stopping, know that there are two paths to take.

"Up the mountain or through the cave?" Walten asked himself as he looked back and forth, trying to decide which was the safest to take.

Though he couldn't decide fast enough when he jumped, hearing the screeching getting dangerously close and when he looked back, Walten saw the purple tubby running towards him with a furious expression making his heartbeat stop for a second.

 _'Shit!'_ Walten looked away and started running at full speed, deciding to head to the mountains, thinking that the cold might stop Tinky Winky.

"AHHH!" Walten quickly ran faster, hearing the screech getting deadly closer, _'I need to do something!'_ he thought before quickly remembering that his camera have a flashlight before making a quick decide that might either work or not.

Walten instantly stopped and turned around to face Tinky Winky and moved his camera up at the purple tubby and turned on the light, instantly blinding the other.

Tinky Winky instantly reacted by screeching out in surprise and his pupils nearly disappeared from the sudden light and quickly turned away from Walten, covering his eyes to get rid of the white spots.

Taking the opportunity, Walten quickly ran off, running towards the mountains, successfully escaping.

Xxxxx

When Tinky Winky finally got rid of the white spots, he uncovered his eyes and let out a low growl, angry that the white tubby had escaped and felt a small bit of fear when he saw that the other tubby had escaped to the mountains and quickly followed behind.

**"Need to find him"**


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

 _'So cold'_ Walten thought as he was rubbing his arms, trying to keep himself warm as he was walking through the snow that reached up to his ankles.

He was right since he didn't see Tinky Winky behind him which he was glad. _'Hopefully he'll be alright'_ Walten couldn't help but think that, finding himself worried for the purple tubby.

Walten shivers more before curling up even more before stopping when he stepped on something smooth and extremely cold. When he looked down, he saw that he stepped on the edge of the frozen lake.

"I-I think t-that the e-exit is on t-the other s-side" Walten commented before looking back down on the ice, slightly testing the durability. _'It should be safe enough'_ he thought since it would take too long to walk around the large lake and was taking a risk in crossing it.

Walten let out a yelp when he slipped a bit from the smooth surface before quickly settling himself. "Okay....take baby steps" Walten told himself as he was slowly walking across the frozen surface, being careful of not slipping and possibly breaking the ice.

When he was halfway across, his left ear suddenly twitched when he picked up a faint roaring in the distance.

 _'What was that?'_ he thought feeling dread slowly building up in his chest. Then he knew that he doesn't want to stick around to find out and quickens his pace, temporarily forgetting about the slippery surface and only managed to make it a few steps when he suddenly lost his footing and fell down, harshly hitting the hard ice, slamming his chin on the surface which he instantly tasted blood in his mouth.

"Fuck..." Walten managed to groan out through his teeth as he pushed himself up, rubbing his jawline to get rid of some of the pain and spat out some blood, staining the ice. Then he heard the same roaring sound, but closer and when Walten looked back, he could barely make out a shadowy figure at the edge of the lake.

 _'Did the infected custard really do that'_ Walten asked himself as he could make out how big the figure out though the falling snow before turning away. _'I hope the ice is sturdy enough'_ he thought as he shakily got to his feet and started moving.

**CRACK**

Walten panicky looked back to see the figure running towards him and looked down to see some cracks forming on the ice. _'Shit'_ he panicked and soon started to run.

"ACK!" Walten let out a yell when he suddenly fell through the ice, but barely managed to grip the edge, keeping his head above water, but was instantly hit with the sudden change in temperature and the numbing feeling. _'Need to get out before I get hypothermia'_ Walten told himself as he slowly starting to pull himself up, his whole body violently shaking from the coldness by both the water and the wind.

 _'No no no'_ he started to panic when he started seeing black spots before panicking even more when he heard a familiar screech. _'he managed to follow me here!?'_ he thought and in his carelessness, he lost his grip and soon plunged into the cold darkness, barely had time to take a deep breath.

 _'Don't....black out...'_ Walten tried to keep himself awake and he was slowly swimming up to the surface, but found himself slowly sinking as the freezing numbing feeling slowly disappeared before slowly blacking out.

Xxxxxx

The purple tubby was intensely staring at the surface, waiting for the white tubby to appear, but seconds soon turned into minutes and Tinky Winky found himself becoming worried and gripped the edge of the ice for a moment before making a split decision and suddenly leaped into the freezing water.

He only felt the cold for a moment before it went away and started swimming down, his eyes quickly swaying left and right in hopes of catching a glimpse of the white tubby.

Quickly seeing a white blur, Tinky Winky started pushing himself towards it and saw that it was the white tubby and swam towards the unconscious tubby, wrapping his arm around his waist and started swimming up to the surface.

Letting out a gasp, Tinky Winky easily pulled himself out of the water and out of danger before placing Walten on the snow, watching for any movement. A few moments had passed when he finally saw Walten's chest slowly moving before standing up, picking Walten up bridal style and started heading back to the forest, quickly picking up his pace as he felt the white tubby violently shaking from the freezing cold.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

Walten suddenly woke up, coughing and gasping for air thinking that he was still trapped at the freezing lake.

He struggled for a few minutes until his brain finally caught up of where he was and slowly stopped, now panting.

 _'What....happened?'_ Walten asked himself before slowly realizing that he wasn't cold anymore and having something soft and warm wrapped around himself.

"Ngh" he groan out, feeling his tongue throbbing a bit from the pain and about to reach up to rub his jawline when he heard a low growl behind him, tensing up and slowly looked behind to see glowing red eyes staring back.

"Tinky Winky!" Walten cried out in surprise and instinctively jumped back making the purple tubby growl louder and pulled Walten closer.

"Wha...." Walten blinks a few times in surprise at the action and looked down to see that he was wrapped in four blankets and Tinky Winky's arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

 _'How.....did he save me?'_ he thought as his tensed body slowly became relaxed, slightly enjoying the warmness. _'Why?'_ that was the last thought that ran through his mind before Walten slowly fell asleep, unconsciously snuggling up against the purple tubby.

Xxxxx

Walten didn't know how long it had passed since he fell asleep, but when he finally woke up once more, he noticed that the cold feeling was gone and replaced with the warm feeling and the pain on his tongue had faded away.

"Mm...." Walten let out a tired moan before snuggling closer to the warmth, curling up a bit.

The peaceful moment was soon interrupted when Walten noticed that the warmth he was snuggling on, started to move a bit which he opened his eyes to finally see that he was laying on Tinky Winky's chest.

"Mm!" Walten's face turned bright red and quickly sat up, embarrassed that he was snuggling against the purple tubby. Though as soon as Walten had pulled away, Tinky Winky let out a growl, sounding like he was displeased before pulling Walten close, making the white tubby blush even more from the action.

"Tinky Winky?" Walten hesitantly asked as he looked up, seeing the purple tubby staring down at a curious expression which made Walten curious at the change of heart. "Um...did you help me?" Walten asked while mentally slapping himself for asking such a ridiculous question. But to his surprise, Tinky Winky slowly nodded at his question and placed his hand against Walten's head, placing him against his own chest.

 _'This is very strange yet very interesting'_ Walten thought. _'He acts like he really cares about me...but that shouldn't be possible'_ he frowns a bit, _'From what I seen from the others, he should have killed me at the beginning or left me to freeze back at the mountain....wait'_ Walten suddenly remembered the other monster that he saw and sneak a glance up at the purple tubby. _'How did he defeat the other monster?'_ he asked himself while biting his bottom lip to stop himself from asking before looking away.

 _'I should at least observe this, but I need to make it to the satellite station and call the military...and maybe I could bring Tinky Winky along to find a cure'_ Walten thought before feeling tired and slowly fell back asleep.

Xxxxx

After hearing his breathing slowly down, Tinky Winky looked down at the white tubby, watching his peaceful expression and furrows his eyebrows.

He still couldn't understand why he felt the urge to keep the white tubby safe and sound. Before Tinky Winky had the urge to kill him, but after seeing the white tubby, his instincts had slowly changed into something else which leaving him confused and frustrated.

Softly growling, Tinky Winky held Walten close while unconsciously making a decision of keeping Walten safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is where Walten gets a bit curious while Tinky Winky gets a bit confused at what he's feeling so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

"Stop it" Walten said, swapping Tinky Winky's hands away with an annoyed expression while the purple tubby growls back, equally annoyed.

It had been nearly two hours since Walten had passed out and when he woke up, he felt better and warm. He did decide that he didn't need the blankets and had removed two of them, but Tinky Winky thought that the white tubby still need all four and wrapped them around Walten, whom became annoyed and removed them, only for the purple tubby to do it once more.

"I'm fine Tinky Winky" Walten said as he grabbed both of the purple tubby's wrists, stopping him, "Thank you for keeping me warm, but I don't need the blankets anymore" he slowly explained to Tinky Winky, whom was staring down at him for a full minute before Tinky Winky let out a snort before gently pulling away with a slow nod.

 _'He seems to be acting like a normal tubby'_ Walten made a mental note, _'Though he doesn't seem to speak much and prefer to make sounds and expressions'_

 _'Despite that, he seems pretty harmless and only attack when he's threatens....at least I think so'_ Walten thought before blinking in surprise when the purple tubby removed three of the blankets before pulling Walten close and placing his chin on top of Walten's head. _'Real harmless'_ Walten thought with a smile before pulling his knees close to his chest.

Despite him feeling safe in the home, Walten knew that he had to go out to collect the rest of the custards as well as contacting the military, but he also knew that Tinky Winky might not let him leave. _'But I can take him with me and possibly find a cure'_ Walten thought with a small nod before pulling away, causing the purple tubby to grunt in confusion.

"Tinky Winky....I know that you can understand me...so I need to get out and-" Walten started to say when he jumped, hearing the purple tubby let out a loud growl and pulled the white tubby close in a possessive manner, surprising Walten. **"Mine"** the purple tubby growl out, completely taking Walten by surprise, _'He can talk'_ he thought before quickly snapping out of his shock and, with a bit of a struggle, managed to pull away and looked up at the angry tubby.

"I need to collect the rest of the custards so it won't infect anyone else and contact the military" Walten finished explaining, staring back at Tinky Winky, not backing down.

 **"You safe here"** Tinky Winky slowly said with a frown, "I know, but I can't stay here forever" Walten countered him, "But you can join me" he finished, which caught the purple tubby by surprise.

 **"Join...."** Tinky Winky repeated while tilting his head in confusion, which Walten found it cute for some reason. "Yes" Walten nodded.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Tinky Winky broke it and looked down, looking a bit worried.

"Good" Walten took that as an agreement before removing the final blanket and got out of bed, ignoring the purple tubby's annoyed growl and walked to the bag to check if he got everything.

As he was inspecting, Tinky Winky was watching the white tubby with a curious expression, feeling something in his chest. His ears slightly twitched, showing his slight annoyance and looked away, confused of what he was feeling but simply pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Ready?" the purple tubby looked back to see Walten looking at him, ready to go. Tinky Winky let out a grunt before getting out of bed and slowly walked towards the white tubby now that the feeling came back once more, only stronger.

"Tinky Winky?" Walten was confused by the other's action and nervously backed away a bit before being pressed against the wall behind him as the purple tubby was merely a few inches away while trapping the white tubby. "What a-are you doing?" Walten asked, feeling his heart beat faster in fear and something else.

Walten suddenly closed his eyes when Tinky Winky leans down and was completely taken by surprise when he felt something warm and wet against his cheek before slowly opened his right eye to see Tinky Winky with his tongue out.

 _'He...licked me?'_ he thought surprised before starting to blush, _'Why did he do that?'_ he asked himself before gently pushing the purple tubby away, "L-Lets get moving" Walten said as he walked passed him while the purple tubby followed behind.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

"I kinda underestimated the distance" Walten commented to himself as he looked ahead towards the mountains, now that his life wasn't in danger.

Tinky Winky simply raised his eyebrow at Walten. "Shut up" The white tubby groan out, knowing what the purple tubby was thinking about.

Walten lost track on how long they had walked, but they had finally made it to the edge of the mountain and when Walten was about to step forward, he suddenly let out a yelp when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, picking him up. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Tinky Winky was walking towards the cave, easily carrying the white tubby. "Tinky Winky! We can go through the mountain much faster" Walten said before the purple tubby growl at him, shaking his head, **"Too dangerous"** he told the white tubby, whom quickly remembered why Tinky Winky thought it was dangerous.

 _'Is he scared that I might freeze to death or get hurt?'_ he thought as he stopped struggling, letting Tinky Winky carrying him towards the cave.

"I hope you know the way through the cave" Walten sigh out, hearing Tinky Winky grunt in response.

Xxxxx

"Its so dark in here" Walten quickly pulled out his camera and turned on the night vision mode to see through the darkness. Then he looked up at the purple tubby and noticed how his red eyes were slightly glowing, _'At least I won't lose him in this darkness'_ Walten thought as he looked away. "Come on" he said to Tinky Winky before walking forwards, listening to the other's footsteps behind him.

He had lost track of how long they had been walking through the dark tunnel, but halfway, Walten started to feel a bit uneasy. _'It feels like...we're not alone'_ he thought, furrowing his brow before slowing his footsteps until he felt Tinky Winky pressed against his back, which for some reason made Walten feel safe. _'Why am I feeling this?'_ Walten asked himself as he felt an arm wrapped around his waist in a comforting manner. _'This feels nice though'_ he thought with a smile as they kept walking.

Tinky Winky suddenly stopped walking which caused Walten to stop as well and looked back up at the purple tubby, "What's wrong?" the white tubby asked.

The purple tubby didn't reply as he stood still with his ears twitching, picking up some faint movement before quickly hearing a low growl behind them.

Walten gasp when Tinky Winky suddenly picked him up and started running. "Tinky Winky!?" the white tubby exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the purple tubby's neck to keep himself from falling. "What's going on?" he asked once more before peaking over Tinky Winky's shoulders with the camera and saw a glimpse of what it was and panicked. "MM!" Walten held onto Tinky Winky, not taking his eyes off the monster as it was chasing them.

The purple tubby let out a growl and ran even faster, running though different tunnels and making sharp turns, trying to lose the monster while holding his white tubby close. But as he made a sharp turn, Tinky Winky quickly lost his footing and fell down with Walten falling out of his grip.

"Ack!" Walten hissed out in pain as he slide a few inches across the rocky ground, feeling some of the rocks scraping his left arm and side. "Fuck...I think I sprained my ankle" Walten softly said as he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle, but was glad that it wasn't broken and pushed himself up a bit before lifting the camera to use the night vision mode.

"T-Tinky?" He called out as he looked around, trying to find the purple tubby while his heart was beating fast from the fear and slight adrenaline, which helped keep most of the pain at bay.

He soon heard a familiar growl to his far left which made him glad for a moment before tensing up, hearing another growl which sounded behind him and close.

Walten quickly looked back and let out a scream, seeing the monster about to crush him.

"TINKY WINKY!" Walten cried out in fear and covered his head, waiting for the hit.

A loud screech was heard before the sound of someone hitting the ground echoed throughout the cave.

 _'Huh?'_ Walten slightly opened his right eye, trying to see through the darkness, but simply let out a yelp when he felt himself being picked him. "Tinky!" he exclaimed as he gripped his camera with one hand and his other hand having a handful of Tinky Winky's fur on his shoulder and clench his eyes shut.

Using his hearing, he heard Tinky Winky letting out multiple growls and snarls while hearing faint footsteps of the monster behind them while feeling the wind brush against him.

 _'I have to trust Tinky Winky'_ Walten thought before burying his face into the purple tubby's chest.

After a few more sharp turns, Walten soon felt the warmness brush pass his fur and slightly took a peak to see a glimpse of the sunlight peaking out through the exit.

"We made it..." Walten said with a slightly muffled voice, feeling Tinky Winky nod and started running towards it, holding the white tubby close.

Once outside, Tinky Winky soon kneel down, placing Walten down while breathing heavily and started looking over Walten.

"I-I'm fine...just a few scratches" Walten quickly told Tinky Winky though he didn't bother slapping the other's hands away. Tinky Winky let out a grunt before licking Walten's cheek, surprising him again.

 _'Maybe its his way of saying that he's happy or something'_ Walten thought, mentally noting it down before smiling up at the purple tubby. "We should find a lake to clean ourselves up" Walten pointed it out, seeing how dirty his white fur was as well as Tinky Winky's fur.

The purple tubby grunts before standing up while picking Walten up and soon started walking ahead.

Letting out a hum, Walten leans against Tinky Winky's shoulder while closing his eyes to rest for a few moments.

Though the walk lasted for a few minutes before Tinky Winky stopped walking which Walten opened his eyes to see a dead end. "Mm..." he soon saw a few rocks popping out of the wall. "We can try to climb out" Walten pointed it out before starting to get out of Tinky Winky's arms, but felt him simply tighten his grip for a moment and let out a surprise yelp when Tinky Winky easily moved Walten around and on his back.

 **"Hold on"** Tinky Winky simply told the white tubby before swiftly starting to climb, causing Walten to tighten his grip around Tinky Winky.

 _'He's very strong'_ Walten thought with a slight blush, watching how easily Tinky Winky climbed up the wall, using the rocks as leverage, quickly making it to the top. Soon Walten waited for Tinky Winky to put him down, but the purple tubby simply grabbed Walten's thighs to keep him up and started walking.

Feeling too tired to argue, Walten closed his eyes and rested against the back of Tinky Winky's neck. _'He'll wake me up when we find a lake'_ he thought before slowly drifting off.


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

Walten found himself being shaken awake and let out a tired groan and slightly slapped away the hands. It stopped for a second before he felt himself being shaken once more, causing him to groan out and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Tinky Winky looking down at him with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Mm!" Walten quickly sat up before his forehead collided against someone hard before falling back again while gripping his forehead. "Ngh!" He groan out in pain and looked up at the purple tubby, saw that Tinky Winky didn't even react to the head collision. "Hard head" Walten commented before slowly sitting up after feeling the slight pain fade away.

He soon noticed that they're close to a lake. "Oh...so you did find a lake" Walten said, looking up at Tinky Winky whom nodded before standing up and soon helped Walten stand up and lead him towards the water.

Walten let out a shiver from the sudden change in temperature before slowly getting used to it and soon stop holding onto Tinky Winky when they're in waist deep. "I'll be okay now" Walten quickly said as the purple tubby was about to help him again. Tinky Winky slightly scrunches his nose not really believing him, but steps back, watching him for any movement.

Now that he's in water, Walten could now move around without putting much weight on his sprained foot as well as the cool water acted like an ice pack for his ankle.

Walten walked forward a few inches before swiftly dunking himself underwater. He stayed underwater for a few seconds before getting out again and wiped the water off of his face.

As Walten was cleaning himself, Tinky Winky found himself staring at the white tubby, couldn't find himself to look away.

He also felt his cheeks becoming warm and a strange feeling building up in his chest. At first, he thought that it was the urge to kill, but the feeling wasn't as malicious as before.

Tinky Winky placed his hand on his own chest, looking confused at the strange feeling and felt scared for a second. He suddenly flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Walten smiling at him.

"Come on, we need to clean you up too" Walten said as he starting to wash the dirt off of Tinky Winky's fur while the purple tubby watched him, not even pulling away.

He slightly tilted his head, noticing how the sunlight brings out Walten's eyes. Soon enough, Tinky Winky gently gripped both of Walten's wrists, causing the white tubby to look at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Walten asked, seeing the purple tubby's expression change every few seconds before it stopped at frustration. His ears quickly lowers as a small blush appeared as Tinky Winky pulled Walten close, pressing their chest together and gently cups Walten's jawline.

"T-Tinky?" Walten shakily said, feeling his thumb rubbing his own cheek. _'Why is he doing this?'_ he thought, now feeling the other's cool breath brush against his cheek. Walten shyly placed his hands on Tinky Winky's shoulders before feeling the other started to nuzzle his cheek. _'Wait...is he purring?'_ he thought as he picked up a small rumbling sound.

 **"Safe..."** Tinky Winky softly said as he pressed his own forehead against Walten's and closed his eyes.

 _'Mm...this feels very nice'_ Walten thought as he lightly rubbed Tinky Winky's shoulders, enjoying the peaceful moment. _'I never thought Tinky Winky would change from being a monster to being a gentle soul....like before'_ Walten noted it with a smile. _'There is a chance to change them back'_ he happily thought.

"Come on" Walten started saying as he pulled away, laughing a bit when he heard Tinky Winky let out an annoyed grunt, "We should get going" the white tubby finished which he saw the other slowly nod before they started getting out of the water. "At least the water helped with my ankle enough to walk" Walten sigh out in relief.

Xxxxx

"We should watch our steps" Walten told Tinky Winky as they walked into the ruins, being careful of not tripping over the small rocks.

Tinky Winky simply have a firm grip on Walten's arm to keep him from slipping.

"Wait a minute" Walten suddenly stopped, seeing something from the corner of his eye and when he turn to look, he saw a bowl of custard on the ground. "What....a custard way out here?" Walten said before pulling away from Tinky Winky and walked towards the bowl, picking it up and placed it in his bag. "We need to find if there's any more" Walten turn to the purple tubby, whom looked a bit uncertain, but slowly nodded at him.

They soon walked to the main road, but Tinky Winky suddenly gripped Walten's arm, stopping him and moved the white tubby behind him, looking serious.

"What ar-" Walten starting to ask when he finally saw what Tinky Winky said and covered his mouth to silence his gasp.

"L-Laa-Laa..."


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

Though Laa-Laa looked different from what Walten had last seen her.

Her yellow fur was covered in dirt and dried blood, was a few feet taller and was violently twitching. Her eyes were also clawed out with dried blood dripping down her cheeks, like tears.

"We need to get pass her" Walten whispers to Tinky Winky, whom nodded, not making any noise.

They quietly stepped into the ruins and started collecting the custards that are in the area. The search went well and they managed to find almost all of it until Walten walked up to the last one and accidentally kicked down a small rock, causing it to roll down the small hill making some noise which attracted Laa-Laa.

The yellow tubby soon let out a screech and charged at Walten's direction. Unfortunately, Tinky Winky was a bit away from Walten therefore was too slow to stop Laa-Laa and soon the yellow tubby quickly slammed into Walten, knocking them both down the hill.

"FUCK!" Walten cried out before hitting the wall hard enough to leave him breathless and soon saw Laa-Laa slowly standing in front of him with a low growl and raised her claws to strike.

"Mm!" Walten quickly covered his head, waiting for the hit that would surely cause some serious injuries, but he heard Tinky Winky letting out an angry screech and fast footsteps. Walten quickly peaked through his arms in time to see Tinky Winky tackling Laa-Laa and soon watching them claw and bite at each other.

Feeling scared for Tinky Winky, Walten quickly move to his feet and looked around, trying to find a way to save Tinky Winky as well as stopping Laa-Laa.

Soon his eyes landed on the two pillars near the exit, _'That can work to trap Laa-Laa'_ he thought before running towards them while scooping down to grab a fist-size rock. Then he turn back, seeing them still fighting though he noticed that Laa-Laa was slowly overpowering Tinky Winky.

"Tinky! Try to bring her over there!" Walten yelled out at the purple tubby while pointing at the two pillars.

The purple tubby heard it clearly and quickly swung his claws at the yellow tubby, slashing her in the chest making her flinched back, giving Tinky Winky time to quickly escape and started running towards the pillar, making sure to make noises for Laa-Laa to hear and follow.

Soon Laa-Laa let out a loud screech and started following Tinky Winky. The purple tubby looked ahead and saw Walten standing behind the two pillars before running towards it. When Tinky Winky was under the pillars, Walten quickly threw the rock at one of the pillars that is tilted, causing it to start slipping off the first pillar, quickly falling down, but luckily Tinky Winky managed to do a large leap, barely dodging the falling pillar and collided into Walten, knocking both of them down and soon a small cloud of dust appeared, covering the area.

"Ack!" Walten quickly let out a few coughs to clear his lungs from the dust as Tinky Winky was covering the white tubby with his own body for any other threats. Soon enough the dust cloud faded away which Tinky Winky slightly pulled back, looking back to the pillars with narrowed eyes, body tensed for any more threats while Walten slowly opened his eyes and sat up, pushing Tinky Winky back more and turn his attention to the pillars as well.

"D-Did it work?" Walten asked and a second later, a loud roar answered his question and both tubbies saw Laa-Laa underneath the pillar, clawing and struggling to get free.

Saying nothing, Walten slowly pulled himself to his feet, with Tinky Winky's help, and walked towards Laa-Laa with a sad expression. Then the white tubby look at Tinky Winky to see his expression completely emotionless as he was staring down at the yellow tubby.

"Tinky...?" Walten softly called out as he placed his hand on the purple tubby's arm, feeling him tensed up for a second before relaxing and looked away. "Should we...kill her or leave her?" he softly asked since Laa-Laa was his sister.

Tinky Winky pulled away before walking to a small pile of rocks before pulling out a hand-sized rock and walked back.

"Mm..." Walten looked away, not wanting to see even though it was the right thing to do, not wanting to make Laa-Laa suffer more.

The screeching sound was abruptly cut out with a sickening thud before Walten felt a hand grip his own and was soon lead out of the ruins.

Walten soon turn to Tinky Winky and pressed his face into Tinky Winky's chest while wrapping his arms around his stomach in a form of a hug.

Then he pulled away and looked over the purple tubby to see the scratches, that he gain from the fight, had started to heal up. _'He regens faster than normal'_ Walten mentally note that down before stopping when Tinky Winky pulled him a bit away from the ruins before pushing him down which Walten quickly kneels down and soon saw Tinky Winky move around him and sat behind him. "Tinky?" Walten asked in a curious tone before feeling his hands grip the side of his head and titled his head down a bit which Walten soon felt a small pain on the back of his head and figured that in his adrenaline, he must have busted his head a bit. "I'll be fine" Walten softly said, knowing how worried Tinky Winky might be and heard him let out a growl before suddenly jumping in surprise when he felt something warm and wet brush against his wound and lightly blushed.

 _'Is he licking the wound? His saliva might have some healing properties'_ Walten thought as he felt his wound gave out a slight tingle and simply waited for Tinky Winky to finish.

Xxxxx

He didn't know why he did it, but his instincts told him to heal the white tubby. Even though the blood should trigger him to kill, it gave him a urge for something else and after a few licks, tasting the delicious blood, he finally figured out.

The white tubby was his potential mate and Tinky Winky will make sure to keep him safe and protected.

Soon the wound was healed enough to where it wouldn't bleed and soon pulled Walten close and started nuzzling his neck.

"Thank you" Walten thanked with a smile, not feeling the pain anymore and soon heard Tinky Winky softly purring and lightly scratches the spot behind his left ear.

 **"Mine..."** Tinky Winky softly said, slightly shocking Walten. "Um....yeah..." Walten slowly nodding, not really understanding the meaning behind it, but deciding to go along with it.

"We should get to the station" Walten said which the purple tubby nodded and pulled away, standing up as well as helping the white tubby up.

And soon they made their way to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the book until the end and yeah


End file.
